cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Holt McCallany
Holt McCallany (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Creepshow 2'' (1987) [Sam Whitemoon]: Scalped to death by the living statue of Old Chief Wood'nhead (Dan Kamin) after being dragged by his long hair through a bathroom wall (while Holt is escaping through a window having shot Dan repeatedly to no effect). *''Shakedown'' (1989) [Roadblock Officer]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Sam Elliott or Antonio Fargas' cohorts. *''Alien 3 (1992)'' [Junior]: Killed by the alien when he sacrifices himself in an effort to trap it. *''Jade (1995)'' [Bill Barrett]: Killed by David Caruso during a struggle. *''The Peacemaker (1997)'' [Mark Appleton]: Killed in an explosion (along with his cohorts) when his helicopter is shot down. *''Below (2002)'' [Loomis]: Impaled in the stomach on part of the submarine as he tries to escape by swimming to the surface. His body is later seen when Bruce Greenwood shoots him repeatedly. *''Rise: Blood Hunter (2007)'' [Rourke]: Shot in the chest with a crossbow bolt by Lucy Liu. (Thanks to Eric) *''Vantage Point (2008)'' [Agent Ron Matthews]: Killed in a fight/shootout or an explosion by Saïd Taghmaoui or his cohorts *''The Losers'' (2010) [Wade Travis]: Sliced to death by a plane's propeller after Oscar Jaenada shoots out the gas tank to the motorcycle Holt is riding, causing an explosion that sends Holt directly into the propeller. *''Hijacked'' (2012) [Rostow]: Stabbed in the chest with his own switchblade at the end of a fight with Randy Couture. *''Bullet to the Head (2013)'' [Hank Greely]: Shot in the head by Sylvester Stallone while attacking Jon Seda. *''Gangster Squad (2013)'' [Karl Lockwood]: Shot in the chest by Robert Patrick, after Michael Pena helps Robert aim his revolver, after Robert had been mortally wounded by Holt. *''Blackhat'' (2015) [Mark Jessup]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and in the leg (knocking him off his feet) during a gunfight against Ritchie Coster and his men. *''Run All Night (2015)'' [Frank]: Strangled with a hand towel by Liam Neeson at the end of a fight in a train station toilet. *''Jack Reacher: Never Go Back (2016)'' [Colonel Morgan]: Beaten to death by Patrick Heusinger. TV Deaths *''CSI Miami: 10-7 (2005)'' [John Hagen]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head; we hear the shot from the other room when Emily Procter hears it. (Thanks to Neil) *''Criminal Minds: Distress (2007)'' [Roy Woodridge]: Shot in the back by a police sniper when he raises his gun (believing he's in a war zone); he dies shortly afterwards as Mandy Patinkin kneels by his side. Gallery File:153191 std.jpg|Holt McCallany in Creepshow 2 Notable Connections *Son of Michael McAloney and Julie Wilson. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1964 Births Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by choking